


Stuck

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bucky Has A Crush, M/M, Oblivious, Pining, Tony has a big mouth, christmas themed sorta, clint has a purple wig, clint is santa, pepper has a sofa thing, steve will have a headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dropping on the sofa next to Clint, Bucky shoves his metal hand in the purple curls to ruffle Clint's fake hair with a smirk on his lips. Clint sighs.</p><p>"And that's how your hand got stuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Vortex inspired this :D
> 
> Read on tumblr [here](http://intermittently-ava.tumblr.com/post/135567745027/stuck).

On Christmas, Clint dons his favorite Santa outfit. It's a shade of vibrant red, just like all Santa costumes out there, but the wig and the beard are a weird sort of shiny purple, all curly with various sizes of loops. It's glorious, even though he has to use about fifty hair pins and some tape to keep it in place.

He's sitting on the sofa, minding his own business while patching up his Santa hat, when Bucky comes in. The fucker keeps poking fun at Clint for no reason whatsoever. Clint squints his eyes.

"Wow, Barton, that's a lot, even from you," Bucky says, waving a hand Clint's way.

"Fuck off, Barnes," Clint flips him off, too, for good measure, "this is for the kids."

"Aw, didn't know you cared about us _that_ much. You usually just feed us."

Clint's traitorous lips want to form a smile, but Clint pushes it away. That's actually a really good joke, especially since all the Avengers are little children more often than not. It sends a warm tingle through Clint how Bucky's noticed he's been looking after all of them, but Clint's enough a disaster to be the worst parent ever. Being the one most like an adult around says quite a lot.

"No, asshole, it's for the kids at the shelter down at St. John's," Clint says, crossing his arms.

Dropping on the sofa next to Clint, Bucky shoves his metal hand in the purple curls to ruffle Clint's fake hair with a smirk on his lips. Clint sighs.

Silence stretches for long seconds, and when it starts turning into minutes, he feels a small tug on the wig. He really really appreciates Bucky not pulling it off his head, possibly taking his scalp with in the process, so he places the hat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Aaaand that's how your hand got stuck," Clint says.

When he looks up at Bucky, he's met with a wince.

"Sorry," Bucky says quietly before scooting toward Clint. "Let me see if I can untangle it."

It's slow, and torturous, and Bucky shifts closer and closer, until Clint's half in his lap, so that Bucky can reach around his head to pull the plastic strands out from between the plates of his metal fingers.

"Way to go Barnes," comes Tony's voice from the doorway as he walks in, "now you can stop pining after Barton. Just don't fuck on my sofas, Pepper's not fond of buying new ones every week."

Clint blinks at Bucky, and Bucky blinks at Clint. Then, Bucky goes beet red in less than half a second.

"What?" Clint squeals.

"Crap, Steve's gonna kill me," Tony says, backing away for a few steps, and then he takes off at a run.

When Clint looks back at Bucky, he's glaring so hard, that combined with the flush of his cheeks, it's a little too endearing.

"Shut up," Bucky grits before Clint can say anything.

Clint doesn't actually know what to say to something like this. It explains _so much_ , though. He takes Bucky in, the press of his lips, the warmth of his body, the way his eyebrows curl into a frown, the dark circles around his eyes, the kindness he's trying to hide whenever he's caught doing nice things for random strangers. Clint likes him, even though he's been getting on Clint's nerves lately, but considering everything in this new light... well, Clint could do worse, a lot worse. Actually, he feels fucking _lucky_.

"Wanna come with me to the shelter," Clint asks, "be my lil' elf?"

Bucky's frown deepens and he keeps his eyes set on his hand as he works. His movements are a little more rushed, though, as if he's trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Afterwards we could go have dinner," Clint adds, "then fuck on Tony's sofa. What do you say?"

Bucky stills.

But then he looks at Clint, searches his face for a long while, eyes wide. Clint smiles at him, waits patiently.

"You're serious," Bucky rasps.

"Yeah," Clint says with the beginning of a nod, but he can't really move right now.

The smiles Bucky turns at him is brilliant and wide, and it tastes amazing when Bucky presses it on Clint's lips.

And that's how _Clint_ got stuck instead. He's not sorry, so very _not_ sorry. The purple wig is still his favorite, along with Bucky's purple elf costume.

Well. _Their_ favorite.

~End~


End file.
